


Hello, love

by DoveAmongAngels



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Bad Poetry, Character Death, I can't look at this anymore, M/M, Poetry, spoilers for the finale, take it please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 17:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoveAmongAngels/pseuds/DoveAmongAngels
Summary: Hello, LoveI saw you dieAgain,Today





	Hello, love

**Author's Note:**

> We just did a poetry unit so I got real inspired by that and the Vrains Finale
> 
> (I know this isn't good but please enjoy it anyway!)

Hello, love  
I saw you die  
Again,   
Today

And yesterday  
And a million   
Times before

Longing  
Craving  
For a way  
For you not  
To die

Hello, love  
I tried  
Again,  
Today

I saw your   
Body crumble  
In my arms

Paling  
Stilling  
Tears cascading  
Down my face  
To yours

Hello, love  
I saw you   
Again,   
Today

I tried something  
Else this time  
For you 

Crying   
Trying  
For us  
Together  
To love

Hello, love  
I can’t try  
Again,   
Today

I saw them   
Kill you  
In front of me

Pleading  
Reaching  
Head held defiantly   
Arms stretched out  
To protect

Hello, love  
I saw you   
Again,   
Today

I can’t save you  
I tried and  
Tried again

Hoping  
Praying  
For a way  
For us   
To survive

Hello, love  
I met you   
Again,   
Today

I fought you  
Because I   
Couldn’t choose 

Wondering  
Reasoning  
Why must I die  
For you  
To live


End file.
